


Stand By Me (Quédate a mi lado)

by Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: Tyrelliot Songfics (Español) [2]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Spoilers de la 3° temporada, Tyrell esta triste, Un poco de angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: La Ternura fue denegada para los dos hasta ahora cuando finalmente el hacker ponía su mano en el hombro de Tyrell.La calidez del contacto lo comfortaba en una manera que sólo el hombre que tenía su alma podía hacerlo.Él podía llenarlo de luz incluso en en los momentos más oscuros de su vida y Tyrell se aferró a esta juntando su mano con la del otro.





	Stand By Me (Quédate a mi lado)

**Author's Note:**

> Si aman Tyrelliot unanse ;)  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliot/

 

 

Elliot conocía muy cerca el sentimiento de pérdida,la ausencia de significado causada por la pena es por eso que cuando supo que la esposa de Tyrell había muerto lo primero en lo que pensó fue en cuanto iba sufrir.

Pero imaginar algo no es lo mismo que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Su sufrimiento es aún más doloroso de lo que pensó que podría ser y él tan sólo deseaba estar cerca,apoyarlo incluso cuando no sabía cómo hacerlo ,necesitaba  _tratar_.

Aunque lo primero que tenía que hacer era  _despertar_ ,necesitaba  _estar en control_ una tarea casi imposible con Mr.Robot tan decidido en planear la siguiente movida,en encontrar la manera de usar a Tyrell contra la Dark Army.

\-- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ellos no dijeron nada sobre tu presencia.

\-- Wellick,no hay tiempo he hackeado su sistema pero eso solo nos da unos minutos quizás una hora pero nada más.

\-- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?.

\-- Escúchame,tienes que decirme cuál es su siguiente movimiento.

\-- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?.

\-- ¿Estás sordo? Ya te dije que no tenemos tiempo,ellos arruinaron todo,no estoy seguro si fuiste tú el que planeo lo de los 71 edificios de ECorp pero tampoco me importa no eres tú el que maneja los hilos es Whiterose,tengo que detenerla.

\-- No se nada e incluso si lo supiera ellos tienen a mi hijo.

\-- Mi mas sentido pesame pero este no es momento para lamentos.Es momento de acciones.

\-- Una vez me dijiste que creías en el destino,Ser  _Dioses_  es nuestro destino ¿Recuerdas?Comprendo que te sientas perdido pero necesitas ser fuerte para poder detenerlos _juntos_.

\-- Perdí a mi esposa no puedo perder a mi hijo.-- Decía mientras tomaba el celular y marcaba a Irving.

\-- ¡¿Se te ha zafado un tornillo?! -- Grito Mr.Robot deteniendo la llamada.

\-- Sí ellos saben que estoy aquí sin su  _bendición_ me van a matar.¿Realmente crees que te van a dar a tu hijo?¿Cuándo?¿Te han dado una fecha? -- Bufo Mr.Robot al silencio como respuesta.

\-- Es porque no lo van hacer genio, te van usar y cuando ya no seas útil se van deshacer de ti como con los otros.¡Afrontalo! No vas volver a ver a tu hijo.

Tyrell se voltea y golpea la pared llorando mientras Mr.Robot pierde la paciencia y Elliot se esfuerza por salir.

Pelear con Mr.Robot es difícil pero no imposible al menos cuando tenía un  _motivo_.

Elliot sabía que las palabras innecesarias para alguno de los dos en este momento,estás sólo confunden lo que realmente pensaban. Las acciones expresaban más y eran más efectivas.  
  
La Ternura fue denegada para los dos hasta ahora cuando finalmente el hacker ponía su mano en el hombro de Tyrell.

La calidez del contacto lo comfortaba en una manera que sólo el hombre que tenía su alma podía hacerlo.Él podía llenarlo de  _luz_ incluso en en los momentos más  _oscuros_ de su vida y Tyrell se aferró a esta juntando su mano con la del otro.

\-- Elliot -- Decía con una voz temblorosa y las lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro para llegar a la mano de Elliot quien deslizó su mano izquierda para acariciar su rostro.Tyrell volteo, sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro y ambos se encontraron a sí mismos en el reflejo de sus miradas.

 _Todo lo que paso,todo lo que estaba pasando_.Todo estaba siendo compartido.Elliot quería decirle :  _Estoy aquí,no estás solo_  por eso elimino el espacio que quedaba entre ellos moviendo sus brazos a la espalda de Tyrell.La respuesta no se hizo esperar y apoyó todo su cuerpo en el de Elliot,descansando la cabeza en su hombro sollozando.

Ellos estuvieron así con la calidez rodeandolos ...  _Segundos,minutos,_ pudieron ser  _horas_.El tiempo deja de existir cuando  _conectas_  con alguien cuando ambos se vuelven  _Uno._   

 


End file.
